If I Could Do It Over
by Josey-Josey Uchiha
Summary: When Anko.H comes to live with her brother Neji, she ends up being put in Kakashi's Team. She falls in love with Sasuke. Her feelings change her, would she be able to anything for him; even die? Rated M for language and references in later chapters.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

_If I could do my life over I wouldn't change anything……I do love you Sasuke… Maybe if we were born in a different time we could have worked and been happy… but we weren't and now it's over... At least for me…… Neji onii-sama… Forgive me. I went back on my word, and fell in love with a traitor… I died for myself, not for Konoha; I'm a disgrace to the Hyuga clan… And to you……_

The shock of breath ran through my lungs as a large, rough hand gripped around my wrist like a clamp. It would not let me go it squeezed tightly, stopping the circulation in my hand. I felt the power behind the hand pulling me towards it holding onto my life more than I was myself. I felt my pulse in my neck it was so strong, but fast. My breath came fast, I felt like screaming but I could not make a sound. Was this what it was like to die? My eye sight shifted until all I could see was black.

I saw a young girl running through the darkness, her raven-blue hair flowing out behind her in the wind. As she ran away from me, I called after her. She turned and I noticed she was me.


	2. Blood and Knowing

Winter came quickly that year. I never realised that my first day at the ninja academy would be the first day of my new life. I never realised that that morning as I was leaving the house was the last time I would see my mother and father alive and well. If only my half bother was there then but he wasn't. At the time he wasn't old enough to watch over me. So I was sent to live with uncle, the Kazekage, in Sunagakure. From the age of 6, I grew up as one of Sunagakures' treasures. It had its ups and downs but my three cousins and I; Temari, Kankuro and Gaara, lived with it and became the strongest 4 person squad of Genin in the whole of Sunagakure. I didn't realise that going to some stupid trip to Konoha would change the path of my life forever, I suppose turning up late helped me get attention; I think that gene runs in my family.

_6 years later_

During the second section of the Chunin exam I remember I had finally pushed Gaara over the edge. I'd asked about what village I had originally come from. I knew I wasn't from Sunagakure that was obvious just by the way I was treated. When I remember my past I can remember a large family. A big un-constructive family. It has to be a dream, I had two half-brothers even though they weren't related it was perfect, the eldest had died in his line of duty, but then it's blank.

As I got up off the cold, muddy ground I realised that I had been abandoned. I understand why. I'm the weakest of the four of us, I'm the fourth wheel, I'm the back-up plan. I teleported onto a street in the village.

Walking through Konoha wasn't too hard if I closed my eyes it almost seemed like Suna. Everyone stared at me, like I was different. Ok, well I WAS different, because I was never born into a real family; it was a mixture of three. Then I saw it. When people looked at me, they saw Neji, and then I saw it too. My history could have been buried in that one tiny detail. When the villagers' looked at me they saw Neji Hyuga. That was the first place I would look. It couldn't have just been a coincidence. You don't look like someone randomly. Do you? It was so unlikely, but I wanted it to be true. Then I wouldn't be alone, I would have family.

I felt so un-natural, to be walking alone. I was alone. I was the only one who cared. If I died I would be the only one at my funeral, I'd be the only one who visited my grave. Not unless I found something worth holding onto, really unless I found someone worth holding onto.

As I walked further into the centre of Konoha I saw a boy, about my age maybe older running towards me, too fast to stop. He ran straight into me, toppling me over. He landed on top of me. He pulled away revealing his face to me. He had dark hair tied up in pony tail high up on his head, he wore a dazed look upon his face. I got up and walked around him. As I walked away I felt his gaze on back. I removed my headband and tucked it into my shurikren holder.

I made my way into the town square. I saw lots of shops all around me. The library was on the far side of the square. I pretty much ran into the library door as a young boy, wearing a long black scarf that was trailing on the ground following him, ran through it closing it behind him.

I went into Konoha's library. As I walked through looking for the 'History of Konoha' section, I noticed everyone looked confused. Then I remembered my headband, I'm from Suna, and I look like Neji Hyuga, for Konoha ninja and villagers' that would look weird. So I removed my headband, un-tied my loosely tied hair and straightened out my kimono. When I finally reached the 'History of Konoha' section, I was told I needed an authorised access card, one of the many things I didn't possess. I started to explain my situation to the librarian, "um…Hi. I'm Anko, I was wandering…" I cut straight to the point "… can you give me access to the Hyuga family history…" she looked fixedly at me "I have a feeling, more like a hunch actually, I'm related to Neji Hyuga but I'm not too sure because I never knew my parents or my siblings. I only know my uncle and cousins, but they're sworn to secrecy, please I'm desperate." The librarian seemed to understand my situation because she led me through to the History of the Hyuga clan. She stopped in front of a rather old, vulgar green bookshelf. It was stacked with scrolls. The elderly librarian reached her craggy arm into the ancient bookshelf. She gradually pulled a torn up, centuries old scroll from its depths.


	3. Hope and Wanting

She placed the scroll on the table whispering, "Take as long as you need" In a kind voice as she toddled off. As I opened the scroll a stream of pain flushed through my body. This was it, I was about to find out about my real family. Or I hoped that was the case. I rolled the scroll across the table. It seemed to go on forever, but when it finally stopped, I was speechless. By the size of the scroll I thought it would have gone on for much longer. The time line on the scroll stopped six years ago.

As I read a sharp thrill rushed through my body. I read from my birth date to when it ended. Every page was split between two families the 'Main Branch' and the 'Cadet Branch'. I notice certain names more than others. As I read over my birth year, I saw the names' of two girls' born five months apart, one to each branch. The girl born into the 'Main Branch' was referred to as 'Lady Hinata', where as the younger of the two, the girl born into the 'Cadet Branch' was just referred to as 'the Princess of the Cadet Branch'.

Nothing but mystery surrounded her. As I read on about, the Hyuga Clan, the mystery child sounded more and more fascinating. The more I read, the more I compared myself to her. Oddly we had the same birthday, the exact same birthday. She had gone missing six and a half years after her birth. The description of her at the age of six formed in my mind. Long dark navy almost black hair; light lilac eyes; it said she had awakened full byakugan by the time she was missing. I looked up Byakugan in the scroll; it was some type of ocular jutsu that's only accessible to the Hyuga Clan it's a 'Kekkei Genkei'.

I suspected many things about this girl. She disappeared, at the age of six; she is only referred to by a titled name not her real one. What were they trying to hide? The only things I could remember were after my sixth birthday. This wasn't enough. I hoped more than anything she was me. It was almost a dream. I needed and wanted a real family. Every so often I saw the librarian pop her head round to check on me. I saw many come and go from the library, not realising how late it was getting. I went back to my room in the hotel. It was dark and compact almost claustrophobic. There was hardly enough room for one person in it let alone four.

When I got back into the room, I saw Kankuro and Temari asleep in their make-shift beds. Gaara was not in bed but as I had suspected he was sat up on the roof looking up at the moon. I didn't bother him; he had an evil look in his eyes. The look that normally meant that he was thirsting for blood and it didn't matter whose blood it was. I went to bed getting in it fully clothed because I was so tired and couldn't be bothered to change. I heard Gaara come in through the window. He hovered by my bed for a while muttering something. He moved away from my bed to get into his own.

The morning sun shone through the small window that Gaara had climbed through just hours earlier. Kankuro pulled Temari and me out of bed making up some excuse about us failing the exams if we didn't. I refused saying "I'm not even doing the bloody Chunin exams, why should I get up?" his voice was stern when he replied "because, you are helping us train today if you like it or not." He shook me again harder than he had to start with. When I got out of bed they all looked at me in shock. _Shit, I forgot I slept in my clothes_ was the only thing running around my head. I got changed quickly. We went out onto Konoha's training grounds. Training until mid-afternoon. When I went off against their wishes.

I carried on with my research this time going directly to the source. I went to the house where the Hyuga's lived. Almost shocked at how beautiful it was.


	4. Happiness and Closure

As I walked up to the door I felt a strong force trying to pull me away. Almost like a genjustu. I knocked on the door. The knocking sounded hollow. A young girl with dark navy/black hair, She must have been at least five, answered the door. She held a kunai tightly in her left hand, her right gripping the door. She held a stern look upon her face. Her voice was shrill, almost piercing, and cold very cold. As she spoke her eyes almost gleamed with satisfaction, "Who are you? What do you want?" I didn't know how to answer. So I just stared at her, she spoke again "Who are you? What do you want?" I came back to earth. I whispered trying to say it in a soothing voice to calm her "oh, I'm Anko. Is your father or mother in?" she looked at me like she was staring right through me. Then she answered "what is your last name?" I was confused. Why was my last name so important? "Uh, I don't know. That's why I'm here."

With that she wandered into the house. When she came back, she had a man with her. He looked very much like her the same eyes, the same hair, and the same scowl. After a few endless seconds his scowl turned into a half smile. He coaxed my in his hand in almost a beckoning movement. He knew I know he did.

As he took my into a cold, dark room, the young girl slowly tottered away. He kneeled at a table; naturally I followed and knelt across from him, on the other. He had a very troubled voice, almost scared.

When he spoke his eyes went soft and almost like melted lilac honey. I thought I should start off the convocation, but I didn't get to. "I know who you are! And why you are here!" he said in a deep, strong voice. As he carried on I saw his eyes well-up with tears. "You…..you look just like him……." I was shocked he knew who I was and I was sure I was just about to find out. "Look just like whom?" I whimpered in a sadistic voice. His reply was kind, filled with love and truthful, "you look just like your father and your brother more feminine obviously, but very alike." I was shocked he knew my father and my brother, who was he? "Ummmm…… so who am I? Who are you? Who are my Brother and my Father?" I gasped stunned with excitement. He looked at me dazed. I could tell he was confused, when finally spoke his voice quivered "didn't your uncle, The Kazekage, tell you anything?" I didn't know what to answer. "No he and my cousins wouldn't tell me anything, I was told to come here!" as he started to explain I worried, _how does he know about me_ I thought in angst. "Your father, Hizashi Hyuga, was my twin brother, but six years ago he died protecting me, against my will. Your brother Neji now resents me for it…" I had to interrupt "but why..." he silenced me. "… Your brother believes that your father died because he was a member of the 'Cadet Branch' and I'm a member of the 'Main Branch'. That's not true, it does seem like it." Memories flooded back to me, as so I whispered "uncle Hiashi don't cry…" I went over to him placing my arm around his shoulder. ".. It was not your fault… can you take me to see him?!" I didn't understand who I meant "your father or your brother?" using this to my advantage I answered, sweetness trickling from my voice, "both of them."

He walked my up to my father's grave. It was all neat and polished. Upon the marbled stone I read _'Hizashi Hyuga, Father, Brother and Friend'_ it also had the same mark on it as I had on my chest directly over my, now almost complete, heart. Next to the mark on his grave stone it said _'once a caged bird, now flying free.' _That was it for me I burst into tears and collapsing on the floor, now knowing why I was sent to live in Sunagakure. As I finally got off my knees to stand up, wobbling a little as I went, I felt a firm hand grip me by the elbow, the unknown person pulled me up into his arms, holding me tightly with one hand and wiping away my watery tears with the other. "It's ok Anko, calm down, I have you, I'm here, you're safe now, shhhh shhhh shhhh, you're ok." He cooed his voice calming. I wrapped my arms around his waist. Looking up I saw the beautiful face of my, newly remembered, older brother. "Neji…" I mumbled "can I come and live with you again, please, this is my home." He just nodded as I tucked my smiling face back into his muscular torso. I felt so calm and peaceful. The warmth projecting outward from him warmed me through to my softening bones. I held him like he held me. I had found him my reason for existence, my brother.

We walked back to our house. When we got there he showed me to my old room that still had all of the pink wallpaper, teddies and princess like netting around the pale cream, four poster bed. On the floor was what used to be a baby pink rug, now covered in a sheath of dust. Beside the window, over an oak carved rocking chair, was a small a lilac, star patterned, kimono with a black, silk obi placed on top of it. This room hadn't been touched since the day I had left. It was the same. A toy rabbit was still on the floor in the same place as where I had put it six years before. A small picture of me and Neji was still on my desk. The picture of my father, my mother and my brother was still hanging loosely on the wall. Everything was how I remembered it.


	5. New Beginings

I placed my bag on the bed. As I opened it up I felt a jolt of pain in my forehead. With that I landed on the floor, in a black out. When I opened my eyes I felt a sharp sting in the back of my head. When I felt the back off my head, I felt a dribble of hot blood running down the nape of my neck. I quickly wiped it off with a swift finger. I went down stairs to find Neji. I checked every room in the house; he was nowhere to be seen. I went out to the training ground, only to find Neji training with TenTen and Lee. When he noticed me I waved, but with the hand with blood on. Before I could run he had hold of my wrist so he could look at my hand. He wet his finger then wiped it across the bloody spot on my hand, just to touch the same finger to his tongue. Then he whispered lightly, "What happened?" I started to cry quietly into his chest. "I slipped on the rug in my room, but I don't know?" he held me for a while longer to calm my nerves. I held him tightly. He calmed me so easily. I looked up at him he had an embarrassed look on his face. I let go at once. His look relaxed. He pulled me back into his arms. I heard Lee whisper something to TenTen. I turned around pushing Neji's arms away from me.

I glared at Lee. He grinned, an unconvincing grin. I made my voice stern "what did you say." He giggled, "urr… how much you look life Neji, but cute." I walked over to him, but quite fast. Standing behind him arm around his throat I whispered in his ear, "you think I'm cute?" he nodded. I released his neck from my hold going back to stand next to Neji, whose hand was now being held by both of TenTen's. I laughed quietly behind my hand. She liked him but he could not see it like everyone else.

The next day he sent me into the village to find the Hokage so I could join a squad, like the one Neji was on. I didn't have a choice if I wanted to be normal and fit in I had to become a ninja again and join a squad.

Unfortunately there were no squads that needed another shinobi on it, but there was a squad that needed all the help it could get. So the next day I went where the Hokage told me to go to meet them.

When I walked through Konoha then it wasn't like before. I wasn't stared at, I was a little but for different reasons, this time I had a Konoha headband in my hand. I wouldn't put it on until I had to. I walked past a ramen shop and the library. I walked past a river until I saw the little clearing in the distance. I sat by a tree, in its shade. I sat for a while. When I got up I felt slightly more tired than I usually did.

When I got to the clearing, there were two boys and a girl who seemed to be waiting on somebody, standing in the middle of it. One of the boys jumped up into a high tree, without any effort.

I sat on a bench, until a man that fit Neji's sensei's description, came alone to stand near the pair in the clearing. He had silvery hair even though he was only about 26, with a black mask covering the bottom half of his face, his headband was tilted to cover one of his eyes, the showing eye look apologetic and kind. I walked up to him and he looked very confused. When I was standing in front of him I assertively giggled "uh… hi I'm Anko Hyuga, I was sent by Lord Hokage, to join your squad." He laughed back "you're a confident one! The Hokage did mention it welcome to my squad…. Um let's have some introductions so we all know each other better," he paused for a sec looking up. When he did so a young boy about my age jumped down from the tree directly above. He had black long-ish hair, dark grey almost black eyes and was very handsome almost beautiful, not that I noticed. Then the Sensei carried on, "I'm Kakashi Hatake, I'll be your Sensei." He chuckled; I could tell he was smiling under his mask. Then a short blonde, blue eyed kid introduced himself "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, your future Hokage!!" he seemed like an idiot. Then the girl introduced herself, she had pink hair, green eyes and a huge forehead. "I'm Sakura Haruno." She made the peace sign with her fingers and cutely stuck her tongue out. Then it was the beautiful boy's turn, he looked right into my eyes, wide with shock of his beauty, like he was looking through me. He had a crisp, husky voice, almost sexy. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." That was the only name and face going through my usually clouded mind, when he spoke again, his arousing voice, forced me to gain conciseness, "and who are you?" he sounded so god like. I could barely breathe let alone speak, but I managed to stutter "urr... I'm Anko Hyuga, hi." They all looked confused enough then I thought I should say which side of the Hyuga clan I was from. "I'm Neji's little sister." They were all staring at me. They were staring at my forehead. I didn't have my headband on yet. No that's where my curse mark should be. Naruto answered my thought in a puzzled voice, "then where's your curse mark?!" with his enquiry, I took the edge of my shirt and gradually lowered the rim so most of my chest was on full display, then they all glared at the curse mark precisely over my heart. To be honest I thought Naruto and Sasuke were just staring at my chest so I jerked the rim of my shirt back up to its original place. They stopped gawking straight away. The only thought in my head was _'those pervs'._


	6. Why Me

We were sent back to our houses after the introductions. We would start the proper missions the next day. When I got home that evening I had a shower and cooked myself tea that I didn't eat. I changed into a red night dress put a dressing gown over the top, I didn't do it up, it was too hot.

Later on I heard atap at the door. I went to answer it, hoping it would be Neji or Sasuke. But when I answered it I was completely dissatisfied, it was Sakura. That was something I had to get used to. Now I had friends that I didn't live with I would get unexpected visits and calls.

Sakura had the same cutesy look upon her face as she had earlier, but then her face turned much more serious. I just smiled and calmly said "come in." I walked back into my house out of the cold of the night, with Sakura in tow. _Why was she here?_ I thought. She didn't start the conversation in the normal way she just came out with it and asked, "do you like Sasuke?!" I was stunned, and I didn't know what to say, _shit do I lie to her?_ I let my mind wander, if I said yes she would probably slug me good, but I didn't want to lie to her, _I better not_ I decided in my head. "Um… I suppose I do, he seems really nice, even if he's lonely on the surface." Her face relaxed, and we started to talk about random stuff until she went home. All I could think was _will this girl ever freaking leave._ As soon as she was out of the door I was relieved. I wasn't into the same things as her we were complete opposites. "Never again, that was the worst two hours of my life, I muttered to myself. I slumped down by the door. All she seemed to be interested in was Sasuke and beating Ino Yamanaka in getting Sasuke. I felt so sorry for him, and decided to back off, because I don't want to add to his stress.

When Neji got in from his mission I reheated the food I had cooked earlier that day and put it on the table. He sat down pulling me to sit across from him. He looked shocked, this was the first time I had cooked for him. "Wow, where did you learn how to cook?" he asked his voice high with astonishment. I giggled, but then smiled at him "when you're the youngest of four you learn to make do with life, and learn you're the one who ends up having to cook even if you don't want to." I thought back to when I was in Suna.

Flashback

_We sat in a circle around the bare table. Temari and Kankuro still wouldn't talk to each other. They were both being stupid. They were fighting over who would be cooking that night. I couldn't stand it the tension between then. I looked at Gaara out of the corner of my eye. He looked like he wanted to kill them both. Instinctively I put my hand on his leg. He turned and looked at me. I made my expression obvious. I tried to beckon him to be calm. I didn't seem to work, and I was losing it. I stood up slamming my hands down on the table. They all spun around to look at me. I could hear the anger in my voice, "fine I'll do the cooking, how hard can it be." I almost screamed. We left it at that and from then on I did all if the cooking._

Neji laughing behind his hand brought me back to look at him. I was curious about what was funny, "what is it?" I asked not realising how dense I could be. "Urr… your face just then." He giggled. I glared at him, as I leant across the table to whack him across the head. He laughed even more. I tried to ignore him, but he grinned at me. My brother had an irresistible grin. He made me smile even when I was on the brink of misery.

I screamed in my sleep, all I could see was a snaky face taking over a young man's body. I woke up crying, screaming Neji's name. He ran to me holding me in his arms. When I got back to sleep I saw the man again holding a girl about seventeen, eighteen in his arms. He caressed her with his hand, twirling her dark raven-blue hair in his fingers. She seemed to willingly be holding onto him. His snaky face was over-thrown by a large evil smile.

The next day I turned up at the same place as I had the day before. This time I got there earlier than everyone else. I sat down on the bench like the day before. I took my headband from the strap of my shiruken holder. I bent forward my hair almost touching the floor, my fringe dangling with it. I covered my forehead with my brand new headband. As I tightened the headband into place, I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I flipped my hair back, brushing it into place just in time to receive two cold, gentle hands covering my eyes. A familiar voice whispered in my ear. "Guess who?!" It was defiantly Sakura. Who would she hate to be called? I thought for while then came up with an answer, "uh… Ino?!" her reply was hilarious "ew… take another guess." I was losing it; I didn't want to mess around so I answered "uh… Sakura?!" she moved her hands did the little 'peace' thing she does then wandered off to speak to Sasuke. The one person I couldn't get out of my head, but also the one person I would only speak to when I had to.

Naruto came and sat next to me. I turned to look at him, but he looked away. I couldn't quite see what my cousin, Hinata, saw in him. He was blonde with large blue eyes. He had three weird lines on his cheeks almost like whiskers.

The missions we had that day were easy things like baby sit, clean the village and find a lost cat. Nothing too hard, but the will power needed not to go over to Sasuke and speak to him used so much of my energy that by the end of the day I was so tired I would skip helping Neji train today. But Naruto had different plans, he invited us all to go and get ramen so I couldn't say no. when Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and I filed into the ramen bar it seemed to go quiet until the owner, Ichiraku, came out to greet us, I ordered a bowl of pork-miso ramen. I ate it quite fast and made up an excuse of having to get home to cook for Neji, so I could get out of there quicker.


	7. Dreams of Life, Death and Him Part 1

I changed and went to bed. I had dreams about Sasuke and about my old life. How I was the Kazekage's. Third wheel and I was only used for power, but then I had nicer dreams where Sasuke would be holding me in his arms, telling me he loves me, making me happy.

I didn't want to wake up but when I did I felt so much better. Even though I knew I would have to put up with Sakura and I would be torturing myself all day, the dreams I had made up for my pain.

When Kakashi met with us that day, I smiled at him and felt happy about it. Even though he was three hours late, I wasn't mad like everyone else. On our missions I didn't complain once. When I went home I almost felt sad to leave everyone. When I got home Neji was waiting for me. We were training together that day. We went onto the training ground and he suddenly asked me "do you like Sasuke Uchiha like every other female shinobi in this village?" I couldn't lie to Neji he was my brother, I loved him, "yeah, but I can control it." He looked at me suspiciously "so ignoring him completely is controlling it?" what had Kakashi told him? "Um… yeah it's my way of controlling it!" we left it there and trained for the rest of the evening.

That night I had the same dreams and the next morning I felt just as happy. And so it went on for weeks until the day I went over to Sakura's. We talked about random stuff and what we thought of Naruto and Kakashi. When it was my turn to say how I felt about Sasuke I decided to be honest about it. My heart beat grew faster, and faster. I started to worry about her reaction. But I decided to come out with it. How would it hurt too tell her the truth? "Um… Sakura, about Sasuke I really like him. And I deal with it by ignoring him because you're my friend and I don't want to destroy our friendship because of him." She looked at me then she smiled, "it's obvious you like him ya know?! Ignoring him like that, even Naruto figured that out." I blushed was it that obvious. When I left I had gotten really dark I hadn't realized how long I had been with Sakura.

It was nearing the end of the year. It was so cold. I clenched my arms to my body. All I could here were my footsteps, ever so quiet on the stony ground. It was late very late. Well it wasn't like anyone was waiting for me at home. Dad's gone. Neji was on a mission. There were no stars up in the sky, it was so clear so innocent.

Tap, tap, tap. More footsteps! Who was it? Who would be out this late at night? Looking out the corner of my eye I could see him. Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha! I had a crush on him since I'd met him. He was getting closer. Closer, until he was beside me. "Hi" was all I could say. "Uh………hi" could he not remember me. We were in the same squad for god's sake. "We're in the same squad. Neji's sister, the only girl who's not climbing over you." He really could not recognize me. According to Kiba he's to loved up with Ino. Or that's what she was saying. "Yeah…… Let's um……Go to my house" his house what would WE do there? I had butterfly sensations in my stomach. Sasuke Uchiha was leading me to his house! When we got to his house he started to lead me to his room!

I didn't know what to do, so I just sat down on his bed. He flopped down onto the bed, beside me. We just started talking about Kakashi and then he finally looked at me. "Usually you're so quiet" he whispered. All I could say was "yeah, I know." He pulled back the strands of hair from my face and stared into my eyes. "Why not now?" for once I felt happy, excited for the first time in ages. To happy and excited to be quietly mad. "Cuz, I feel it." Sasuke sighed and lightly pushed me down onto my back flat on the bed. "Would you be mad if I did this?" he started to unbutton my top and then ripped it, "your shirt's ripped, happy?" I was so mad it was my favourite shirt, but I couldn't get mad at him. He carefully moved and sat on my stomach. Then he whispered in his husky voice "How about now?" he caressed my cheek lightly with a rough thumb. His hand carefully moved my fringe out of my face again, then he whispered in a wandering voice "Why aren't you now?" I wriggle slightly not managing to get out from underneath him. I choked out an excuse; "I can't be I like you to much!" he leapt off of my stomach and I sat back up facing him. He leaned closer to me, what about Ino? "Sasuke what about Ino?" I asked rather scared. "Just a rumour." I felt so much better. We both leaned in more. He placed his hands lightly on my waist. My lips touched his. Suddenly we were moving in perfect synchronization. My tongue moved on its own through his lips, into his mouth until it touched his. Soon he was ripping off his shirt and we were rolling on his bed together.

The next morning came too soon, I was still so tired. I felt two warm arms curled around my naked waist. I slowly opened my eyes. They were looking into his sleepy grey ones, he whispered dreamily through parted lips, "Hey, beautiful!" I reached over wrapping my arms under his and around his back. I pulled him closer to me. I tucked his shoulder under my chin, and lightly butterfly kissed his neck, shoulder and his cheek. He took two fingers and held my chin up. Our faces were so close; I could feel his breath on my cheek. He pulled me onto his lap, running his fingers through my hair. He placed his hand on my cheek leaning in to place his soft, warm lips to mine. It was so perfect, if we could have stayed like it forever I would. When we finally decided to pull away from each other and get dressed, we realized how late we would be for our missions that day, but then Kakashi was always late anyway.

I would have had to go home and get a new shirt, but I saw he had lain all of my clothes, including a new shirt, out on the chair. I got dressed, realizing that when I was asleep he went to my house, and into my room to get me a new shirt. Whilst I was brushing my hair through, I didn't notice him come through the door, in a towel, sopping wet. Then I realised he'd just been in the shower and how gorgeous he was with wet hair, and a glistening, water dampening body. He slid behind me wrapping his muscular arms around my waist, and propping his chin on my shoulder, rocking me lightly back and forth.

When we wandered up to Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, hands entwined, they all stared at us, mouths open, in shock. We all did our missions normally. Talked like nothing was wrong, but I could tell Sakura was happy that Sasuke was happy but, disappointed that he was happy with me not her. When we had finished for the day I went straight home and straight to bed too make up for the sleep I should have, but did not get, the night before.


	8. Dreams of Life, Death and Him Part 2

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, scrapping my hair to one side I walked through the hall and across my room. I went to draw my curtains so I could get changed, but I noticed a figure sat on the branch, of the nearest tree to my room, as I looked closer I noticed the figure was smiling his convincing smile. I looked into his dark, dreamy, mesmerizing eyes. Then I was worried about Neji seeing anything so I had to work fast. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?!" I asked curiously. In a few seconds he was sat on my window sill, cupping the side of my face in a broad hand, his voice sounded so innocent, even though I knew it wasn't, "I wanted to see you." I didn't know if he had finished speaking or not, I just pulled him closer to me, wrapping my arms constrictingly around his neck I kissed him lightly on his sensual lips. Then moved away. I put a finger to his lips, to silence him then giggled my gentle giggle that he seemed to find alluring. Tickling his senses a little i breathed a sentence the seemed to appeal to him, "you wait here, whilst I go get changed." I wander off into the bathroom and put on my pale pink, strappy, silk night dress.

I walked back into my bedroom to find him lying on my bed looking at the picture I had of me and Neji, when we were younger, that was usually on my desk. I picked up my hair-brush, and walked over to my bed with it. I sat down on my bed between his legs. He sat up properly, and took the hair brush from my hands whispering in my ear, "Let me." He carefully combed through my hair with the brush. When he'd finished he swept my hair to one side of my neck. He lay back down this time taking me down with him. We lay next to each other on my bed for while until he had to go. As he climbed out of the window to leave, tears fell from my eyes rolling down my cheeks and off my face onto the floor. Before I knew it he had climbed back through the window. He seized me into his arms, gripping me tightly afraid to let me go. I cried into his body, leaving a wet patch on his shirt. When he had finally got me to stop crying he took my arms and put them around his neck, he bent down positioning his arm under my knees, lifting me up off the ground. He walked us over to my bed setting me down, and lying down next to me. I slowly fell back next to him, placing my arm over his chest, holding onto him so tightly neither of us could bear to move. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We fell asleep like this.

When I woke up the next morning he was still asleep. I hadn't noticed until now how peaceful he looked sleeping. I saw the time on the clock; it was 4:30 am. I fell back to sleep, only to wake up again feeling a pair of well known hands stroking the side of my cheek. I rolled over to see him gazing at me, with his stunning half-smile, on full display. I reached up to his hand gently, caressing it with a gentle thumb. Our fingers entwined, as did our arms, tongues and bodies. There were no missions' to-day, so we had the whole day to ourselves.

We decided to go out for the day just the two of us. We went to the park, and sat by the river dipping our feet in the cool, fish filled water. We also went to Ichiraku's for miso ramen. We decided to tell Neji about us tonight, no more secrets, no more lies.

When I sat down with Neji that evening he could tell something was going on. He looked at me suspiciously. When he finally spoke he seemed to have fear in his voice, "so what's up?" I just stared out of the window, he continued "let me guess, you want to tell me something, but scared of my reaction..." I continued to stare out of the window, and he continued to speak "So I'm right. So who is it?" I turned to look at him, but didn't know what to say. How did he exactly my problem? "Uh… yeah… out of interest do you like Sasuke Uchiha?" he took a while to answer but when he did I was startled, "yeah, he's alright. He seems to like and care about you." I could feel the shock running through my body I started to stutter "How… did… you… know?" he smirked, trying to control an uncontrollable outburst of laughter "with the noise coming from your room last night, do you to know how two talk quietly?" a gush of embarrassment run through my veins. He was smiling at me, grinning really. Neji was ok with it so, I was happy. He seemed to be happy for me. Then he looked out of the same window I was looking out of earlier. I decided to lighten the mood with something I knew would get his attention, "so what about you and TenTen?!" he looked at me coldly and whispered in a cold voice "there is nothing going on with me and TenTen!" I gazed at him "do you really want me to check that?" I was going to use the Byakugan, and he knew it, "fine, I like her ok!" he had admitted it and I now had a smug smile on my face just like he had earlier. "She likes you too, ya know." He looked at me his voice was stern and protective, "and how would you know that?" I looked at him he was so unsure of himself, it was worrying, "I see how she looks at you, how see touches you. Neji she would die for you if you let her." He nodded so I continued "She does so much that no one else would do for you? She puts up with your attitude-" he was quick to interrupt, "so do you!" I laughed at him "I have to your my brother."

I went back up to my room. Went to draw my curtains, as I did I looked for Sasuke on the same branch as the day before but he wasn't there. I waited for an hour and thirty minutes, writing in my diary, tidying my room and sitting on my bed looking at photo albums, until I gave up and went to bed. When I turned off the light, I let the darkness consume me.

My dreams were terrifying. So dark and dangerous.

_The snaky face from past dreams came back this time wrapped around my body hold me by the waist and neck licking my cheek and down my neck over my shoulder. I curled up into a ball waiting to be consumed by the snake-like monster. A bright light shined in the horizon. It was a light blue. I sensed chakra in the air. He burst through the door. My knight. The blue light was his chakra; it was intensely exploding outward from the palm of his hand. My sight started to fail as did my whole body. Two fangs sank deeply into my neck. I faintly heard his husky voice holler "chidori." As I sunk deeper and deeper into the black pain. I felt my body slump over the monster's arm. I could feel his chakra connect with the monster through the monster's skin. I fell to the floor, cracking most of the bones in my back. I felt his warm arms wrap underneath me. I adjusted my eyes to the darkness of my dream. I saw his face, and screamed. Sasuke my knight, my only love was merging with the snake monster._

I awoke from my dream. Kicking and screaming. I heard a knock at my door but I didn't answer. I heard Neji shout from the other side of it. "Anko, I'm coming in!"

The door burst open. Neji ran through his arms quickly opening to pull me into his arms. He lay me back down. I fell asleep, and sank into a gladly taken darkness. The next morning I woke up feeling awful not looking forward to the day ahead.


	9. If Only I Was The Same As Always

I remembered the next day I had arranged to meet up with my old best friends Kiba Inzuka and Akamaru; Shino Abrame and my cousin, and best friend for life, Hinata Hyuga. When I saw them waiting for me outside Kiba's house I remembered us doing the same thing when we were younger. I wander up to them "hey, guys!!" I acted really happy, even though I was happy to see them, I wasn't happy enough; the rest of my life was confusing. Akamaru ran up to me licking my hand as I bent down to rub his head. As I stood up Kiba took his hand and place it on my shoulder. I jumped into arms hugging him around the waist. He laughed and pulled my arms away, "I missed you too but that's a bit over the top!" I laughed with him. We spent the day going over what we were like when we were younger and what we're like now. Doing things I missed about my life, having a conversation with no meaning, play fighting for no reason, hugging someone just for the sake of hugging them, being the me who wasn't hopelessly in love with someone who disappears, and leaves your heart in pieces only he can glue back together with an appearance, a touch, a hug, a kiss. The me I used to be before I left Konoha in the first place.

When I got home I found a note on the desk near the door reading _'out with TenTen don't wait up, love Neji' _Neji had finally asked TenTen to go out with him. I went up to my room, took my night-dress and hair-brush into the bath room, got dressed and tied my hair in a loose pony-tail. I walked slowly into my room. Thinking I would be alone but not disappointed to see Sasuke lying on my bed, shirtless with his arms behind his head. I couldn't control my body. I dove onto the bed and into his arms. I held him as tightly as I could. I didn't want him to leave, when he spoke he sounded so perfect, I almost forgot everything "I'm not going anywhere." I just looked at him when I spoke I sounded so worried that I couldn't hide it "good." He held me closer to his hot body. I leaned up to my face was close to his, and whispered "don't you ever leave me again." He reached his hands to my cheeks and passionately kissed my cold, needing lips.

When we woke up the next morning, we found our clothes in a bundle on the floor at the foot of my bed. We also found that Neji hadn't been home at all that night. We wandered into the kitchen, got some water and went back upstairs; leaving our clothes on the floor where we had left them we got back into bed. I snuggled myself into him, kissing him lightly everywhere as I went. We stayed in bed all day. When it started to get darker we finally got up, I got in the shower just to find him getting in with me. He pushed me up against the tiles in the shower cubicle. His arms leaned on the wall one either side of my cheeks. He leant closer and closer closing the little space between us. Our tongues touched sending statics through our bodies.

When we got out, we got dressed, finding it hard to look absent-mindedly at each other and went to his house.

When we wandered into his room he lightly pushed me onto his bed. He stood at the end of the bed looking wantingly at me. I crawled over to him, kneeling up at the foot of the bed. I put my cold hands on his shoulders; bringing him closer to me I whispered "what is it, Sasuke-kun?" in his ear. He put his rough hands on my waist carefully pulling me away from him. I let my arms slip down, letting my hands travel up his shirt to touch his strong muscular abs. before I could control myself I had pulled his top of over his head. He held me closer to his bare chest, his hands wandering over my arms, stopping on my dress straps. He slipped my dress off, throwing it on the floor and pushing me back on the bed. I grabbed his hands taking him down with me. His heavy, musclely body landing on top of my fragile one. He used his hands to remove my fringe from my face, leaning close to me, kissing me fervently on my bare lips. I removed his shorts, throwing them down on the floor on top my dress. Our clothes forming a heap on the carpet. We rolled around the bed, stopping every so often so we didn't fall off. We sat up looking at ourselves, in the mirror across the room, wrapped around each other in nothing but our underwear. He positioned his hands on my back pulling me much closer to him. Before I knew it he had un-clasped my bra and we were sinking rapidly in to ecstasy.

When I woke up the next morning, I was lay on top of him, arms on his, above our heads, hands entwined. When he knew we were both awake he flipped us over, kissing me. Letting our tongues slip through our perfectly parted lips meeting flawlessly in the middle. When we released each others lips, we giggled together, and lay next to each other, still in bed, for the next half an hour. When he finally got out of bed, he bent down picked up his boxers and headed for the door, hauling them on as he went. I clambered out of bed after him. As I yanked my dress over my warm, tired out body.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I noticed a slight colour change in my eyes they were getting darker, like the colour when Neji talked about TenTen or when Hinata talked about Naruto, who just happened to walk in the door with Sakura in tow the moment Sasuke had me sat on the work-top in the kitchen hands around my hips under my dress, kissing me everywhere possible on my face, neck and arms, me giggling in delight. The expressions on their faces were a sight, if I hadn't been so embarrassed I might have laughed.

I removed his hands from their position under the skirt of my dress. He looked up from my chest his smile quick to turn into a frown. "Why are you two here?" I felt a jolt at the pit of my stomach. Deep down I agreed with him, they had ruined one of our 'perfect couple' moments, but I would never admit it. Sakura looked shocked. She knew we were together, it was obvious but I don't think she knew we were that intimate. She stuttered her voice quiet and worried "we… just came to… to tell you… that you… are… needed for… a mission." Sasuke nodded "was that all?" he asked his voice implying a sense of anger. Sakura nodded and started to walk backwards, but Naruto wouldn't. As soon as he opened his mouth I knew there was going to be trouble, "Sasuke-" he shouted across the island in the middle of the kitchen "don't talk to Saku-" he was interrupted by Sakura's hand. She had clamped it on his mouth and was shaking her head. They finally left. Sasuke leant his forehead against my chest again.

I took his cheek in my hand. Cupping the side of his face softly I whispered "we're gonna be ok." He closed his eyes, like he was thinking about something. He started to look up and kissed my chest just where my heart is. I lifted his chin with a finger. I smiled at him, what I hoped was a convincing smile, and spoke in a soft voice "Sasuke not again, you heard Sakura we are wanted by Kakashi." He lifted me off of the work top and put me on the floor, still holding me in his arms.

When we went to find Kakashi for our missions that day, we found out that we were asked to collect some visitors from Sunagakure at the border of our village, just the two of us. We were confused but it was the Hokage's orders so we couldn't decline.

We waited for the visitors at the border. They were hours late. But when they came into sight I couldn't help but notice the three of them were smiling directly at me. When they were only metres away from me, and I could recognize them I couldn't help but fling myself at them. I was happy to see my cousins after so long. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara all had large, amused smiles on their faces that got bigger when I hugged them each in turn. Sasuke left when I turned waving at me while he walked further and further away. I smiled knowing it wouldn't be long till he held me in his arms again.

When I walked them back to my house, they looked happy to see that I was settled in. They spoke to Neji about me; they got on with him well. When I showed them to their rooms, they looked much happier than I'd ever seen them, but after travelling for three days I expected it.

The next day I went to get them for breakfast. When I went into Kankuro's room he was sat on his be cleaning his ninja puppet 'crow'. He came with me to get Gaara he was easier to persuade than Temari who wouldn't let go of her mattress, screaming all manner of curses and unmentionable words. When we finally got her out of bed she wouldn't speak to us until I told them that I was taking them to meet someone important that afternoon.


	10. Family, Friends and Love

When we wandered into the park in the middle of Konoha, I was scared of my cousins' feelings. Especially when I dumped them on a bench. I left them in the middle of a park in a village they didn't know, I felt a little guilty. I went to get Sasuke. The park was full of families and couples so they wouldn't really look out of place. I turned to the side while I was looking for Sasuke. I saw a young boy who really reminded me of him. He was playing catch with his father, smiling and laughing. They made me think about my family and how un-normal it is. It was split in places. I had family in different villages, in different places. My family was a puzzle only fitted together by one piece and I was that piece. I carried on walking, looking for my piece of the puzzle, the only piece that fit into a special space in my newly loved heart. I felt wanted when my family and friends were around. I felt needed when they were around. I felt them. I looked harder for Sasuke. Running through the park calling his name.

When I found him he was sat with his feet in the river, in the exact same spot as we were sat the first time we came into the park together, it played my heart strings like a guitar. I went to sit next to him. He didn't notice me till I sat next to him, on the river bank. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder holding me into his side. I placed my hand on the small of his back snuggling myself as close as I could into him. I breathed him in. his smell was musky. I found it so beautiful.

Sasuke turned to look at me, his eyes glistening with warm tears. I turned him around holding him into my body. He cried into me like I had with Neji the day I had seen my father's grave. He lifted his head up to my level. Putting his hand on my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb. He smiled at me. Whispering a sweet, heart-filled sentence between sobs and catches of breath "this is where I fell in love with you, you know." I smiled at him "I fell in love with you the minute I met you." He pulled me closer sitting me on his strengthened lap. Kissing me softly. I felt bad to interrupt him but I had family to worry about. "I should probably introduce you to them then." He looked at me his eyes deep with emotion.

We walked hand in hand through the park. Laughing together at personal jokes and just being together. When we got close to where I left Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. He let go of my hand near a tree. Urging me to go on alone when I turned too pleadingly look at him. I wandered up to the bench not quite knowing how to ease them into it. When I spoke to them I could hear my voice crumbling, "um… there is someone I would like you guys to meet. Be nice." They all stared at me giving me a look that said, _why wouldn't we be nice_, I laughed. Sasuke popped up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. "This is Sasuke Uchiha, and I think I'm in love with him." They all had different expressions on their faces, Gaara was giving a deadly glare, and Temari looked like she was being bathed in the light of an angel and Kankuro looked confused.

Sasuke and Gaara glared at each other, through me like I was a window. The tension between them was too much. They looked like they would kill each other, but then Sasuke relaxed. He held me closer. His hot breath was on my neck. When he spoke his voice was even and husky, "it's nice the meet you all… again." I looked at him confused, waiting for him or someone else to explain. Temari was the next to speak, not sure how to answer my concerned look. "Um… we met at the Chunin exams." Gaara continued her sentence but not in the way I expected, "yes, and we had a fight we didn't finish." I stared into Sasuke's deep grey eyes; they were filled with worry and regret. This was something he didn't want me to know, but now I did. The worry disappeared from his eyes and a grin appeared on his face. He bent to kiss my neck. When his soft lips touched my warm neck we both knew where we really wanted to be. Away from my family, in our own little world. Gaara's look softened as well. They all looked happy for me. My heart thumped in my chest telling me to take Sasuke and run to my room so we could be together alone, but my head told me to spend the day with my cousins' because they were not always in Konoha, we had all night to ourselves, in his room or mine.

We spent the day doing random things around Konoha. They all seemed to get on really well.

In the evening I took them all to Ichiraku's. The looks on Gaara, Kunkuro and Temari's faces were priceless, they enjoyed it so much. Sasuke and I had usual; pork and miso ramen. Even though Gaara argued with me over whom was paying we had a lot of fun. I took my sleepy cousins back to the house, leaving Sasuke at the cross roads between our houses.

We spent the rest of the evening with Neji. The room was happy and loud. All accept for me, who loved my family dearly but wanted to be somewhere else. I was glad they didn't notice my sullenness.

At about ten o'clock I took myself up to bed. They looked at me like I was ruining their night, I made up an excuse by saying, "unlike some, I have missions in the morning." They let me begrudgingly go. I ran up to my room, grabbed my hairbrush of my side and pulled my night dress from my draw. I didn't go for pale pink and silk that night, I went for black, corseted and lacy. I was sure Sasuke would like that. I put my short faded pink kimono on over the top and waited on my bed.


	11. My Decision Or His

About ten minutes later, Sasuke clambered through my window wearing a black kimono, that he obviously only wore on special occasions. He didn't even say hi he just started with "get changed we're going out." His voice was sexier than usual. I was compelled to agree. But I did ask "where?" "Well..." he said, "we are going out to the little village on the edge of the land of fire's border… there's a cute little restaurant on the river front." I looked at him, tilting my head to the side. I pouted a little. "Why, its 10 pm and we have missions tomorrow." He laughed behind his hand, "no we don't, I got us out of them, I need my hands for other things." I giggled seeing his image in my head. I untied the obi around my waist pulled of my kimono and threw it onto the floor. I saw his eyes bulge. I realised what I had underneath. _I suppose it's something for him to look forward to _I thought. I wandered over to the wardrobe. I didn't know what to put on. He was dress for a formal occasion. I picked out two kimonos from my wardrobe. One was pale pink almost the colour of my night dress the other was black with lilac blossoms on it. I asked him, "which one?" he walked over to me looking unsure. Then he whispered "the black one brings out your eyes, so wear that one." He slipped his arms around my waist. He untied the ribbon that was holding the corset onto my body, whispering in my ear whist he was doing it "just wanted to give you a bit of help." I wrapped my arms around his, not really there, waist hauling him closer to me. I kissed him carefully on the lips. He pulled away for a breath, speaking slightly louder than before "you need to get changed, you know?" he re-tied the ribbon letting the little spark of wanting in our eyes die out. I nodded heading for the bathroom. I took the black kimono with me.

When I came out I had my hair tied up with two dark wood chop-sticks through it. The kimono trailed across the ground around me. Sasuke walked over to me, gripping me around the waist. His voice was sweet "we don't have to go... we could just stay here." I shook my head in disagreement, "yes we do." I said into his chest.

He nodded. Leaning down to kiss my head his soft lips brushed the side of my ear, his voice was quiet but loud enough for me to here, "yes we do." He bent down, his hands rubbing all the way down my body from my waist. Sliding his arm underneath my knees. I wore a puzzled look upon my face, as he stood back uplifting my feet off of the floor. He wrapped my arms around his neck; whilst he did my look became more confused than puzzled. He looked at me his gorgeous smile set upon his face. When I spoke my voice was un-even "Sasuke… I can walk-" he interrupted me his voice sure and un-moving "you're not walking. You will ruin your kimono and-" I silenced him. My lips holding on top of his. He moved his lips with mine. When we stopped he managed to climb out of the window, with me in his arms. He jumped and landed on a tree.0 He carried me like that all the way to the tiny restaurant, where he put me down. I released his neck from my grasp.

He stood there in front of me looking up at the stars. I stepped closer to him wrapping my arms around his waist. He tucked my head under his chin rocking us back and forth. The inside of the restaurant was small and romantic something Sasuke wouldn't normally go for. It was dim and quiet. Not many people would be out at this time of night. Which worried me, I had to be home the next morning to make breakfast for Neji, Kunkuro, Temari and Gaara. Sasuke saw my worry no matter how much I hid it "they'll be ok Anko. I'm sure they can survive a night without you."

I nodded. His positive attitude helped a bit. We talked a lot that night. When we got ready to go I saw Sasuke's face drop, he looked sad. I wandered over to him he took me into his arms again like he had outside. I studied his face not sure what I saw. He looked sad but at the same time happy. "What's wrong?" I asked my voice shivering from the cold. He held me closer into his warm body, his voice wavered more than mine had, "I'm happy I finally have you, but I don't want to let you go." I was over whelmed by delight as we both tumbled onto the cold grass banking next to the river."You had me from the beginning. I'm not asking you to let me go." We giggled together. I tried to get back up but his arm coiled around my waist pulling me back down onto the cold hard grass. We lay next to each other. Arms wrapped around each other's waist. So many feelings rush through me. All making me happy. I felt so much stronger. "Sasuke" he turned slightly to look at me. "I love you." He turned even more. A smile spread across his face. "I love you too." We moved closer together. Holding each other, lovingly in our arms. "We should probably get up now." He whispered, in a knowing way that made me trust him completely. He stood up pulling me up with him.

When we got back to Konoha it was well into the morning. Neji, Gaara, Temari and Kunkuro would be awake soon if they already weren't. We both knew I had to go but he wouldn't let me. My own feet wouldn't let me. My voice trembled "I have to go-" my feet finally started to move. Walking slowly away from him. I felt his hand hang onto mine pulling me back towards him. "I don't want you to go." He whispered his voice as calm as ever. Tears started to well in my eyes, "I don't want too, either but I have to." I could see him think about giving up but I knew he wouldn't, "Come and live with me-" he almost shouted, I didn't know what to say, "Sasuke… what about Neji?" he looked at the floor then at me "you're old enough to make your own choices. But I love you and I always will. I just want us to be together." I held him at arm's length hoping he would look at me. Hoping he would listen, "Sasuke, I love you, I always have always have and always will. I remember before I went to Suna, I felt the same way then-"

I remembered back to when I was five years old.

_The sound coming from the play ground was so loud. All of the children being collected by their parents. I waited on the swing outside the academy for my brother to finish for the day. I now did it every day knowing I would see him. Sasuke Uchiha. His old brother, Itachi, was the best ninja ever to enter the ninja academy and tomorrow was his finishing ceremony. I would never see Sasuke again after tomorrow until we were at the ninja academy. If I made it there. With father now gone, Lord Hokage was thinking about sending me to live with my uncle Lord Kazekage in Sunagakure. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave him. I saw him run towards his brother when he came out of the academy door. I wanted to go over there say hello, make a new friend. But I was so scared. Neji came out of the academy door. I ran at him. He held me tightly in his arms. Then bent down to look me in the eyes "they won't take you away… ever." He whispered, then looked over his shoulder at Sasuke and his brother. "I need to give him something. I won't be long." Instead of letting go of him I held on tightly to his hand. I went with him to give Itachi the piece of paper he had to give him. When he stopped I held onto his robe. Hiding behind him. I saw a small boy's head peer round to have a look at me. He smiled and introduced himself "I'm Sasuke." I mumbled and hide even more behind Neji. "Who are you?" I mumbled again but a bit louder "Anko." He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Neji. We played together for the rest of the day till I had to go home. _

I stopped remembering and came back to the point at hand. "Neji lost me once he won't lose me again. I'll tell him what I want to do but if says he doesn't want me to I won't." Sasuke nodded when he heard my answer.

I went home and changed. Today was my cousins' last day in Konoha. I had to walk them back to the border in the afternoon, but I didn't want them to go. I cooked breakfast for them all, hoping they wouldn't ask where I was last night. They all ate in silence. Then went to pack. The day past so quickly. Soon it was time to take Gaara, Temari and Kunkuro back.

When were got to the border I started to cry. Kunkuro hugged me tightly, in an almost comforting way. Out of all of them Kunkuro knew me the best. I wiped my tears and hugged Temari. When I came to hug Gaara I knew I had to say goodbye to them all, for possibly the last time ever. What if I died or they died. So I thought Gaara should know I knew. "Bye Lord Kazekage!" I whispered into his ear. He jolted back and looked at me. "You knew?" I nodded.

When they left I went back home to speak to Neji . I didn't know how he would react and I didn't think I wanted to.


	12. Together We Know

When I got in Neji looked so happy I didn't want to ruin it but I had too.

"Neji I want to ask you something." He turned to look at me. "What do you want to ask me?" he asked. "Well about Sasuke…" he nodded so I would continue. "How would you feel if I asked if I could-" I was scared to continue, but I did. "Move in with him." He looked shocked. His voice stuttered "A-Are y-you s-sure." I nodded. "Then I have no problem with it, if you are sure?" I nodded again. I ran and hugged him. He was slow to wrap his arms around me. I could almost feel his pain. "You've grown up so fast; it seems only yesterday you were meeting me at the academy." I nodded. It seemed to be the only thing I could do. He continued his sentence, but started to cry, "You really do love him don't you." "Yeah, I really do." I answered so sure that I was right, he almost laughed. I went to bed for the last time in my childhood home. The next morning I was moving in with Sasuke, forever. So we could be together forever and always.

The next morning I pulled my bag out of the bottom of my wardrobe. Un-zipped it and started to put stuff into it. The last thing to go in was my picture of me and Neji, and my picture of my father. I zipped up the bag and with it my loneliness.

I turned up on the door step of my new home. I knocked on the door. My heart thumped in my chest. I waited for him to open the door and take me into his arms. The door finally opened, a tired looking Sasuke standing behind it. As soon as he realised what was going on he grinned and opened the door wider. He spread out his arms in a welcoming way. I dropped my bags and jumped into them. He held me so close I could barely breathe. He lifted me off the ground, and brought my ear to his lip height. "Welcome home, Miss Hyuga." He carried me to the front room, where he put my down on the sofa. He came back minutes later, "I put your bags on our bed, put the picture of you and Neji on your bed side table, and the other picture of you and your father on the wall near the door. Is that ok?" I nodded. And walked over to him, "it's perfect." He pulled me up. Wrapped my legs around him and carried me up the stairs like a child.

We got upstairs and he put me on the bed. We unpacked my clothes, and put them in our wardrobe. We put my toiletries in our bathroom and tucked my pyjamas under my pillow on our bed. I knew from the moment I had walked in the door that he was my forever.

It got well into the evening when we finally finished our tea, that for the first time in so long I didn't cook. I went upstairs and got in the shower. I came out in a towel. I saw him standing in the hall, looking at the picture of me and my father. I walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around him from behind. I heard him sigh and then mumble in a sexy way, "I'll never get used to that." He muttered. I spoke into his back, "really? I will." He held my wrist, and yanked me into the bed room. I yanked his shirt over his head and pulled him on top of me on the bed. My towel slipped away from my body, leaving me bare, just lying on the bed. He started to kiss me everywhere, but then pulled away. "Anko I want to ask you something." He said in a scared voice, that I'd never heard before. He slid of the bed, and clambered over to the bed-side table. He opened the little draw and pulled out a cute, handmade wooden box. The little box was so beautiful in its own way. He came and sat on the bed with me. "Anko I-" he stopped and closed his eyes. Then slowly continued, "I love you-" "and I love you." He pulled me closer to him and kissed me softly, "enough to put up with me forever?" he asked. "I would die if it meant I would be with you forever." He closed his eyes again, and opened the little box. Sat inside it was a white gold ring. A rounded blood red ruby, with two lilac stones on either side of it was set into the gold, "Anko Hyuga, will you marry me?" I started to cry. Tears dribbled from my eyes. I was speechless. When I could finally talk I could only whisper, "Yeah, I will." I sobbed even more, he wiped the tears away with a gentle thumb, "Sasuke I love you." I murmured. He didn't answer he just kissed me. And I knew that was his answer. He loved me just as much as I loved him. We would die for each other; we would kill for each other we were two parts of one heart. He slipped the ring on my finger. It slid easily over and fit perfectly. So many things happened differently that night. If someone had walked in we wouldn't have noticed. For the first time ever I didn't just see Sasuke, I saw his eyes, his mouth, and the bridge of his nose. I saw everything in great detail. That one night felt like a life time. A life time with the one person I could never give up. Everything felt so right but I had a slight feeling at the pit of my stomach that now we were getting married more would be expected of us.

The next morning I woke up feeling pains all over my body. I sat up against the head board. I looked at my arms, pink-ish red bite marks were scattered over them. They were also on my legs, stomach and neck. I felt pain in areas I had never felt it before. I rubbed my eyes to try and wake me up. It took a couple of blinks to make my eye-sight focus. I looked to the left of me. Sasuke wasn't lying on the bed with me. My eyes darted round the room searching for him. When I saw him, I wished I hadn't. He was sat in the corner of the room, bare back to me. His arms hugging around his legs. I cast back the covers and ran over to him. I wanted to comfort him in whatever way I could. I tried to get him to look at me but he turned his face the other way. "Sasuke I-" I started to apologise, and he finally turned to look at me. "You have nothing to apologise for." His voice was pained. I wrapped both arms around him, rested my head on his shoulder. "Neither do you." He looked at me again, "Anko, have you seen your arms, legs and neck?" I looked down at my bitten body. I could hear the sweetness in my voice "You know that doesn't matter to me." He pulled me into his lap, wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. "I know it doesn't but it should. I should have been gentle." I pulled his arms tighter around me, "If you had been gentle it would have been different." He nodded, "I hurt the thing most precious to me. I'll never do it again." He tightened his arms more than I had, "Sasuke, if this about you hurting me, you didn't. They're signs of love. It's not a crime that you got out of control. Last night I felt so alive, you wouldn't believe how good you made me feel." He turned and grinned at me, "I made you feel good?" I nodded, "uh-huh." He stood up and pulled me into his arms, "I can do that again if you want?" I smiled a cheeky grin-like smile. The smile obviously agreed with him and he could tell. I was all up for getting back into bed with him and feeling every flood of pleasure with every touch and kiss. He carried me to the bed and place me on it like a princess. He lay down with me and kicked off his boxers under the covers. He pinned me to the bed by my arms. He straddled me in a way that meant I couldn't move. "Sasuke, we can't do this." He leaned forward, and kissed me softly, "why not?" he kissed me again. "Because-" he kissed me harder than before, "because what?" He asked. "Because, we have so much to do today." He kissed me again, his kisses moving down my body. He came up for a short breath, "I don't care." His weight came down on me, but I couldn't complain. I wanted this. His weight shifted again and again. All I could feel was the heat of our bodies colliding and pleasure.

We finally got up in the afternoon. We went down to the Hokage's office. When we got there we saw Naruto and Sakura waiting for us, to our surprise with Kakashi. We walked up to them, hands entwined with each other. Kakashi looked at us then smiled, "your late." We nodded then I finally spoke, "we're sorry Kakashi, we lost track of time. Personal reasons." He smiled again "it's ok. But we are going on a mission so go pack your things. We'll meet here in an hour."


	13. For Him I'd Do Anything

We went to pack our stuff. I could see that Sasuke didn't want to go. But we had to, he knew we had to. "Sasuke, we have to go it's our duty." He turned around too look at me. His smile lit up his whole face, "I know." He walked over to me and bent down so his lips were tracing my ear, "I don't want you to get hurt." I turned around in his arms, "I'm stronger than you think." He nodded, "but I still worry."

We met up with Sakura and Kakashi but no Naruto. "Kakashi, where is Naruto?" I asked. He looked at me, "of all the people Anko, I thought you would know." He sighed "He's saying goodbye to Hinata." I looked at Sasuke. No one had told me Hinata and Naruto were together, though it didn't surprise me. She had always liked him.

I quickly pulled Sasuke to one side. We were standing under the shade of a large tree. I held his hands in mine. Standing far away from him, "Sasuke, promise me we won't tell anyone yet." He turned away from me. I grabbed his hand back into my own, until he turned to look at me. He smirked I lost control for about five seconds, "For fuck's sake Sasuke, I thought you would understand." I realised what I said and dropped to the floor. "I-I'm sorry." He lifted me up holding my hands again. "It's ok," he cooed softly in a forgiving voice. "I won't tell anyone, until we are both ready." He finished. I nodded, and closed my eyes. He pushed me up against the tree. He propped both of his arms against it on either side of my head. He leaned his forehead against mine. "We're going to be ok Anko." He whispered. I nodded again. I had been doing that a lot recently. He pulled away, then leaned back in. kissing me softly on my un-expecting lips. He let my tongue slip through his lips, sucking on it slightly every time he got the chance. I moaned lightly. I felt him grin. I did the same to him. He let out slight moans that made me suck harder. His moans got louder. He slid his hand down my side, and rested it on my thigh.

He hitched my leg around his waist, pulling me closer to him. His mouth moved all the way down my jaw, down my neck, and down my chest. He started sucking on the skin on my chest. I let out a loud moan. He could feel the pleasure running through my body. "Urrrrrrr…" I heard from behind Sasuke, "Anko, Sasuke what are you doing." I heard Kakashi almost yell, from behind us. Sasuke dropped my leg and moved away from me. Kakashi walked away like nothing had happened. I walked up to Sakura. She hugged me her voice was really chirpy, "We need to meet up more Anko." I giggled at her "Yeah and Hinata, we don't really see much of each other." She put her hand on my neck, "Anko are those love bites?" I just nodded at her. Luckily Naruto walked towards us at the perfect moment.

Kakashi and Sasuke walked up to us. We were all ready to go. I still didn't know where we were going. Kakashi explained, "We are going to escort Hitoshi Suzuki back to his village in the land of waves. This is a B ranked mission but could become an A ranked mission very easily." We all nodded. "I'll introduce you then." Kakashi moved aside and where he had been standing was a small boy, only about six years old. He had really dark hair and light grey eyes. He reminded me of Sasuke. His voice was high and sugary, "Hello, I'm Hitoshi Suzuki, but you can call me Uki." Kakashi pointed at Naruto, so he knew to start, he sounded for once quiet and calm, "Hi-ya Uki I'm Naruto." Sakura looked the little boy in the eyes; she saw what I saw I know she did, "I'm Sakura." "Sasuke." I tapped him lightly on the arm then bent down. I looked the young child in the eyes, "I'm Anko. It's nice to meet you Uki." He jumped at me wrapping his arms around my neck. I put my hand on his back, and stood up, him still holding onto me. I quickly looked at Sasuke he looked rather amused. Then spoke to Kakashi, "don't you want to carry him Kakashi?" I asked then Uki finally spoke, "Noooooooo… I want Ko-Ko to carry me, on her back like a horsey." He slid onto my back and wrapped his arms around my neck. His legs squeezed into my sides. We all started to walk away from the gates of Konoha. Sasuke rested his hand on the small of my back.

I heard a slight wack from behind me. I laughed. I had felt Uki let go of my neck with one hand. I guessed he had hit Sasuke over head, because Sasuke's hand had moved from my back. We walked for what seemed to be forever. Uki never left my back hanging for the whole way. I didn't understand how this was a B/A rank mission. Nothing had happened.

We stopped in a small clearing where Kakashi finally spoke, "We will stop here for the night." I sat down and Uki clambered of my back onto the grass banking. I dropped down onto my back. Sasuke came and lay down next to me. I put my hand to his cheek. He pressed into the palm of my hand his lips grazing it. We sat up around a fire for a long time. Sasuke snuggled with me under a blanket until we had to go to bed. Sasuke fell asleep so easily. I watched him sleep thinking no one else was awake. I heard a sigh come from behind me. I turned to see Uki staring at me. He finally spoke, "why do you care about him so much?" I would never get used to his voice. When I replied I whispered, "I love him… I care about him so much, I would die without him." He nodded. I felt concerned for Uki, he was only six and he was still awake. So I asked him, "Can't you sleep?" he shook his head, "no, I have insomnia. I'm scared to sleep." I nodded.

I felt a sharp scrap across my across my cheek. I felt a warm trickle of blood flow from the small cut it left on it. My body moved on its own and I was pinning Uki to the floor. Protecting him with my life, "Stay down, Uki." I jumped up, I heard him scream after me "Ko-Ko, noooooooo!" I pulled shiruken from my holster and through them into the night.

A man stepped out of the darkness. He was snake like, like the man from my nightmares. I fell to the floor. I couldn't move myself. I was frozen in place. I wouldn't move. I couldn't move. An invisible force was holding me down, doing its best to protect me. The man's voice spoke in a way so that only I could hear, "You'll come to me Anko. When you do, you won't regret it. I'll keep you locked away from everyone. From him. He'll come to me too. When he does I'll win." I felt a hard thrust into my chest. A drive of pain shot through me. I started to bleed out. I was being drained of life. I was losing everything.

My body was going numb. I couldn't hold on any longer. I breathed my last breath and let my heart beat slowly, until my body was left in silence. Death wasn't like life I saw everything but what I wanted to see. My sight went black and I knew I had gone. My body was dead but my mind was living on.

I felt a squeeze in my hand; my body was bit by bit coming back to me. My ears started to hear. I heard Sakura's voice, full with worry, "Sasuke she has gone. I'm sorry there's nothing I can do." Sasuke shouted at her squeezing my hand tighter, "Sakura, try harder. We are bringing her back." Sakura yelled back, "Sasuke, why are you trying so hard. Let her rest in peace." He didn't shout again I heard pain in his voice, "Because, I haven't married her yet. She can't die until she's mine. And neither can I." I heard shock in Sakura's voice, "Married." My eyes were getting used to the light. I squinted at Sasuke. At least I thought it was Sasuke. He nodded.

I sat up and was pulled into his arms. He wouldn't let me go. No matter how much I pulled away. "Sasuke…" I mumbled. "Let go of me, now." I started to kick. He laughed and kissed me lightly on the fore head. I turned to look at him. He was smiling. His mood had improved from when he thought I was gone. "Anko, don't you ever leave me again." I shook my head. "Why would I want to Sasuke?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. I leaned up, feeling a pain in my side. Sakura finally spoke just as my lips met Sasuke. "Anko I don't think you should move much, you broke six of your ribs on one side."

Uki clambered from behind her and ran at me. He wrapped his arms around me wailing, "Ko-Ko, Ko-Ko. You're ok. You're alive." He held onto my leg which was now propped up on a tree.

***

**Author's note (Death Note.): I know this is unrelated to my fan fiction and the Naruto theme but today is (26/01/2010) Matt (Mail Jeevas) and Mello (Mihael Keehl)'s death day. I spent most of the day mourning with my friends but I thought I should put a memorial on my story so here it is: 'Matt and Mello: Together forever, Through thick and thin, Through life and death, Always together, Never apart.' So, R.I.P Matt and Mello 3 3 3. I'll see you in the after life. : (**

**P.S. please review : ), actually I'm more likely to reply to a private message but if I don't it's not that I don't care, it's because they are less intimidating and I just like them. : ) 3**


	14. Now and Forever

A week later we found ourselves standing in front of Lady Hokage, married. It was a simple wedding. No guests just Tsunade, Sasuke, me and our witnesses; Neji, Naruto, Gaara and Kakashi. We didn't do anything special, but when I walked down the isle, I knew it was perfect.

**2 hours earlier**

"For fucks sake, why won't it go in?" I wailed standing in front of the mirror at my child hood home. I was pushing a dark wood chopstick through my hair, to hold it in place. The chopstick was disagreeing with me. _If I was at home I wouldn't be having this problem._ I thought. Neji had forced me to stay with him the night before my wedding. He said it was tradition. I finally got the chopstick into my hair. The chopstick sat neatly through the pile of raven hair on my head. I ran over to the wardrobe and pulled out my kimono for the day. It was a light lilacy colour almost white. I enclosed myself in the kimono pulling the obi as tight as I could.

I left Neji's house that day, feeling nervous for the first time ever. It was a good nervous but I still was nervous. This was going to be the best day of my life and I wouldn't let anything ruin it. Even my nerves. I wouldn't ruin this day for Sasuke. Even if I had to kill to make it happen.

Walking through Konoha that day was like when I first came back to live there. Everyone stared, but for different reasons. I must have looked over dressed for a normal day in Konoha. Even though for everyone else this was a normal day in Konoha it wasn't for me. I made my way down the street towards the Hokage's home. She wanted to marry us there so it wasn't such a big thing.

I wandered down the isle towards Sasuke. My heart pounding in my chest, fear running through my body. It was what I wanted more than anything but it was so hard to do. To walk away from myself and officially be with someone else. I loved him so much it hurt. I felt like I needed him to live but walking away from myself was scary. Scary enough to stop me from doing it. My body moved on its own powered by my love for Sasuke.

As soon as I saw him standing waiting for me I knew I wouldn't walk back. He was my forever. I wasn't walking away from myself at all I was walking towards him. The one who made me myself.

Standing in front of him at the end of the isle I read my vows, I chose the Song of Solomon 8 _"Place me like a seal over your heart, like a seal on your arm; for love is as strong as death, its jealousy unyielding as the grave. It burns like a blazing fire, like a mighty flame. Many waters cannot quench love; rivers cannot wash it away. If one were to give all the wealth of his house for love, it would be utterly scorned."_

His vows weren't traditional, they were taken from Ecclesiastes 4:9-12; even though we weren't religious they were amazing; _"Two are better than one, because they have a good return for their toil. For if they fall, one will lift up his fellow; but woe to him who is alone when he falls and has not another to lift him up. Again, if two lie together, they are warm; but how can one be warm alone?" _he whispered the last line quietly into my ear; _"And though a man might prevail against one who is alone, two will withstand him." _Light tears rolled over my eyes and down my cheeks. When the Hokage finally said to him "you may kiss your bride." Sasuke leaned in and I leaned up as much as I could. Our lips connected and my hand cupped his cheek. We were in our own little world, but we had people watching. Sasuke stopped himself mid kiss. And put his lips back to my ear "I don't want to overdo it now, we have all night. And the rest of forever." I smiled at him. I knew what he meant. I wanted to leave the Hokage's house and go back to our own. We still had to go to Ichiraku's and then go back to Neji's to have our 'first' dance. Then we would finally get to go home.

The time passed quite fast I felt like we were barely in Ichiraku's before we were back as Neji's sat in his living room waiting for Naruto to put the song Sasuke chose on so that we could dance. We were only going to have one before we could go home. I was sat talking to Gaara and Kakashi when I heard a loud thumping sound from behind me. I turned to see Naruto kicking the sound system. He started to scream all matters of swear words into a microphone he had picked up. I started to laugh. He was doing his best. When he finally got it to work Sasuke walked over to me offering me his hand. I took it. He lifted me out of my seat and dragged me over to the dance floor. Naruto smiled and said "Anko, I apologize for the song choice. It was Sasuke's doing." Into the microphone. Sasuke smiled at me and mouthed "you'll like it." I smiled back.

Naruto hit the play button. The song 'happy ending' by Mika came through the speakers. I giggled. Sasuke pulled me close into him and started to move side to side. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck so my lips almost touched his ear, "you chose this?" I whispered. "Of all the happy songs we like you chose this. He lifted me off the ground into his arms. He span me around and around, but then stopped.

Sasuke started to sing in a low voice, loud enough for only me to hear, "if you could only see, the beast you made of me, I held it in but now it seems you set it running free. Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart-(1)" I continued his little song "I drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart. My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in, You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl, My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in, You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl."

That night I found myself in our bedroom. At least I thought it was our bedroom. Sasuke had blind folded my eyes on the way here.

**1 hour earlier**

I felt a soft graze of Sasuke's cold skin against my fervent ear, his voice hummed noiselessly, making my body trembled all over, "shall we get out of here?" I nodded, letting him take over my body. He moved his hands from their position on my lower abdomen, and smothered my eyes in their palms.

He guided me away from the room that our wedding reception was being held in. I heard the swishing of the door behind us as he directed me through it. He turned me every so often until I felt the glaze of cold air throughout my body. His breath was cool on my ear, "not long now." My body automatically rolled backwards against him.

I heard a little bang behind us as he took us into the warmth. I clutched my hands to his thighs, holding onto him so he wouldn't let go. He let out a slight laugh from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I still had my eyes closed but I felt his hand through my kimono. I moved my hand so it was on top of his and let his fingers entwine with mine.

Sasuke bent down and before I knew it picked me up off of the floor and started to carry me up the stairs. I opened my eyes for a split second to see his face smiling down at me when he spoke his voice was calm, "keep your eyes shut, Mrs. Uchiha, at least until I ask you to open them." I closed my eyes again and mumbled, "I'll never get used to that." Even though I couldn't see him, I could feel him nodding, "I'm now officially yours Mr. Uchiha, so what are you doing with me?" he stopped and put me down, then moved away from me for a split second. A light click came from behind me. Seconds later he was behind me again, resting his chin on my shoulder, his arms tight around my waist.

He started to plant light kisses on my neck, and then took a breath, "You wanted to know what I'm going to do to you." I nodded, my eyes still tightly shut. He continued his voice husky, "well instead of telling you, I'm going to have to show you, in great detail." I grinned. He stepped back again and locked the door. Then walked past me almost whispering "open your eyes." As he walked by.

I opened my eyes to our bedroom that had completely changed. The bed had red silk sheets on instead of the normal white cotton ones. In the centre of the duvet was a heart of white roses. Sakura had definitely had something to do with this. But tonight wasn't for thinking about Sakura; it was for thinking about Sasuke and me. Thinking about us.

Sasuke went and sat on the edge of our bed, making some of the petals fall of onto the floor. He tapped his knee beckoning me to come and sit on his lap. I walked over to him, and sat on him. He put his hands on my hips. I traced his cheeks with my thumbs. He put his lips to mine. They were hard on each other almost forceful. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth, wandering every part of it, it could reach. I touched his tongue to mine. The heat was almost too much.

I felt I tug on my back. My obi came loose and fell to the floor. He stood up, which made me stand up as well. I let my kimono fall off of my body onto the floor. I knew his every intention towards me that night and I had absolutely nothing against them. Sasuke started to pull his top over his head. He stood in front of me. Every part of him alluring. In mere seconds we were just standing in front of each other in our underwear. I stepped nearer to him letting my hand rub over his muscular abs.

Sasuke pulled me closer. I could feel him, erect, on me. He stumbled with me all the way to the bed. He lay down with me sat on top of him. It wasn't hard to remove his boxers and throw them to the floor. For once I felt like I was in control and I was going to use it to my advantage. I slid my hand down his body starting from his chest. I wrapped my hand tightly around his hardened arousal. Sasuke started to moan. I moved down and sat on his ankles. Bending forward I started to lick all over his body. Stopping in his most sensitive area. I sucked for a while until I wasn't sure what I saw in Sasuke's eyes. I didn't know whether it was pain or pleasure.

I slid back up his body so his face was to mine. He flipped us over without any difficultly, so he was sat on my stomach. His voice was husky when he spoke, "I'm guessing I have every right to do whatever I want?" I nodded, "Yup, you can do whatever you want to me, on one condition. You are to go hard on me." He nodded and slid down slightly. Sasuke put his hands on my legs, carefully parting them and sliding in between.

Sasuke put his hands on my hips and lightly thrusted forward, each time getting harder and deeper. I let out loud moans. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed him back, as hard as I could, pulling him closer so I could feel him. He pulled away our sweat dripping from his body. I linked my arms around his neck so I was sat on top of him. I kissed him hard like I had before, Slipping my tongue through his lips. He spread his hands out on my back. He held me into him for a while, but then used his embrace to lay me back down on the bed.

We were with-in each other all night. When we finally got to sleep Sasuke wrapped me in his arms and whispered, "You aren't going anywhere." I turned so I could bury my face in his chest and mumbled, "Why would I want too?" into him.

**A/N: (1) the lyric used here are from the Florence and the machines song 'howl'. I think it's a really cute song and I thought the lyrics suited the story because of later chapters. Sorry it has been a long time since I last posted a chapter. I had exams and I was in Austria for a week, so hopefully they will start being posted quicker.**

**This is quite a long chapter, probably the longest chapter in the story, but I felt you deserved it seeing as you had to wait so long. ; )**


	15. The End Of This, The End Of Us

I woke up the next morning thinking everything was a dream that I was back with Neji, in my bed on my own just dreaming about Sasuke not actually being with him.

I lay face in my pillow. Trying to stay asleep for as long as possible to remember what I thought was a dream. I felt the warmth of Sasuke's hand on the small of my back. That's when I realised it was not a dream but I was really with him. I rolled over right into his arms that closed in around me as quickly as I was in them. I was trapped. Sasuke started to laugh, his sweet kind laugh, that I would never have enough of, "Good morning Mrs. Uchiha." He whispered moving my hair out of my eyes like he had the first time we lay in our bed together. When I replied he smiled his deep smile, "good morning, Mr. Uchiha." He pulled me closer to him. I slipped my arms around him.

Sasuke smothered me with his body, all of his heat seeping into me. As he tried to move away I pulled him closer. We stayed like this for as long as we could, neither of us dare to move.

If I had known that was the last time I could hold him I would have held on for longer.

Sasuke left the village that day, leaving me alone; never to see the man I loved again. Three years came and went Naruto left with Jiriaya then came back; Sakura went to learn medical ninjutsu under the hand of Tsunade. For two years I sat in my bed only leaving to go to the toilet or take a shower. Neji and Kiba came to see me every day, to look after me. Every time the door opened I hoped it would be Sasuke. I hoped he had come back for me but that never happened. I gave up eventually and got up. I did normal missions around the village until the day Naruto returned.

I walked through the street with Sakura looking at the ground, when I heard a loud voice in the distance, "Sakura. Anko" it shouted, there was no doubting who it was. Naruto ran towards us waving his arm manically in the air. I tried to crack a smile, but I hadn't smiled since the day _he _left. Hinata ran past us and flew straight into his arms. Naruto bent down and kissed her softly. They way I imagined Sasuke would when he came back, if he came back.

It wasn't long until we were sent out on a mission, we were team 7 reunited, almost, so we, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and me, set out to find Orochimaru's hide-out. When we did I wish we hadn't. I was hid for the safety of the village, ever since the incident in the forest I was kept well hidden from Orochimaru. The way Sasuke had attacked Kakashi with no restraint the way he had no fear of hurting him, upset me. They gave in and were going to let him go. Why? I didn't understand. What were they doing? I didn't care if Orochimaru got to me, I couldn't see Sasuke like this. I stopped using the genjustu I was told to and stood right in front of Sasuke's eyes. Fighting back tears I spoke in a way I never thought I would have to, "Why Sasuke? Why the hell, are you doing this? You hurt him. Why? You were going to kill them. I don't understand. I loved you so much but you left me-" I fell onto my knees, "why? You hurt them. You hurt me? Please tell me why? You owe me that much." His lower lips was quivering, "Anko I-" I interrupted him "you don't know do you?" his voice was itself again, "I did it because I needed to, I have to kill him. You wouldn't understand. And yes I was going to kill them because they were trying to stand in my way. No matter what happens I will kill him." I stood up and ran at him. The tears streamed from my eyes, I thumped him on the chest, repeatedly. His voice quivered again, "Anko I-I love you. So much." I thumped him again, "that doesn't change anything Sasuke, I love you but I hate what you've become."

We went back to the village without him. I never felt worse than I did then; I wanted to hurt myself so much. I would never see him again; maybe that was a good thing. Maybe I was meant to be without him.

My life went on like it had before I met him. I did missions and went home. I lived as a stranger to most of the world, just waiting for something worse to happen. I hadn't realised how much he had changed me until I lived how I once was.

It wasn't long until the war between Konoha and Pain started. It was horrible. We lost so many, and just as we thought it was over. Just as Pain was killed we found out the worse news, he was a decoy, the real force was coming and it would be hitting hard.

That force was worse than we had expected, it was like they had help from an insider. But that was impossible, or so I had thought.

I found myself standing on the roof of my house, the rain was pouring down. I was soaked through, just waiting for her to come to kill me, like she had on the field. Her red hair stood out like a fire in a pool of icy water. She had glasses, and a weird fashion sense, but her fighting skills were ridiculous. I had been brought up thinking I was the best around but I was wrong. I was no match for her, but I would fight her anyway, even if it killed me, at least it would be honourable.

She came sooner than I expected, her hand grabbing my shirt and throwing me across the roof. I just lay there, letting her kick me about, coughing up blood every so often, much to her amusement. I wouldn't fight back, there was no point. What was I fighting for? A life of loneliness and no love. So I gave up. I let her throw me off the edge of the building, even though my hand gripped onto the side; I knew it wouldn't be long until I fell. My mind was racing going over the seventeen years of my life, thinking about how short they were. But I settled thinking about what I was putting Neji through.

_If I could do my life over I wouldn't change anything……I do love you Sasuke… Maybe if we were born in a different time we could have worked and been happy… but we weren't and now it's over... At least for me…… Neji onii-sama… Forgive me. I went back on my word, and fell in love with a traitor… I died for myself, not for Konoha; I'm a disgrace to the Hyuga clan… And to you……_

Then I let go, I wanted all of the pain to end. I wanted to be over; I wanted my disgrace of a life to end for good. Deep down I wanted to die. I wanted to end the pain for everyone. But that didn't happen how I planned it.

The shock of breath ran through my lungs as a large, rough hand gripped around my wrist like a clamp. It would not let me go it squeezed tightly, stopping the circulation in my hand. I felt the power behind the hand pulling me towards it holding onto my life more than I was myself. I felt my pulse in my neck it was so strong, but fast. My breath came fast, I felt like screaming but I could barely make a sound. _Was this what it was like to die? _My eye sight shifted until all I could see was black.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. With bandages wrapped around most of my body. When my eyes adjusted to the light I saw a figure sat on a chair at the end of the bed. It turned to look at me a grin spread across his face. "Sasuke" I whispered. He smiled at me again. I made a beckoning motion with my bandaged hand. He came to me. I hugged him into me. "I'm never letting you leave me, no again." He looked at me "I don't expect you to Anko." He leaned down to kiss me, just like Naruto had to Hinata. He was home in my arms. We were together and I forgave him for everything he had done.

The End.

**A/N: heyy, thanks for staying with me and reading my story all the way until the end. It was going to be longer but I thought this was the best place to end it. But for those who want to know what happens afterwards, then here you go. Anko and Sasuke get back together (if that wasn't obvious) they have two children a boy first and I decided because of book 43 that he would be called Itachi and his name would be shortened to Ichi, then a year or two later they have a girl and call he Riiko (I just liked the name), but then they lived happily ever after. Originally I was going to write a sequel where Ichi would be about six and Kabuto would try and steal him to avenge his masters death but I changed my mind on the fact that Anko had been through enough hell as it is, without someone stealing her child. But apart from that, thank you.**

**Please favourtite and comment any comments will be replied to and any criticism shall be taken and put into use. 3**

**Thanks again, I love you all T.T **


End file.
